Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by ihavetohaveaname
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title a couple of drabbles about Shepley, Rated T cause I am very paranoid


**Ahh… you know the rules.**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! Ahem...well maybe a little bit.  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Okay just so you know my Shepard is as follows; Craig Shepard, Paragon, War Hero, Spacer and an adept. Same for all my fics unless mentioned otherwise, okay I'll shut up now :D**

* * *

Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na): My Chemical Romance

"_Remember when you were a madman, thought you was batman?"_

Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley were walking aimlessly round the Citadel looking for the tower as Shepard was convinced he could get there without using a map or the transit system. As they were ambling around what looked like a sort of shopping centre. Something caught Shepard's eye;

There was a shop with human items, basically everything that was associated with humans was in this shop, or that's what it looked like through the window. "Wow a batman suit," Shepard exclaimed as he practically ran to the window.

"What? who's batman?" Kaidan queried as he stepped up beside him.

"You're joking Alenko? I was convinced I was batman when I was a kid! Everyone knows batman," Shepard said matter-of-factly

Kaidan still stood there with a blank look on his face giving Ashley a confused look. "It's true Lt everyone knows batman, and really Shepard? I had you a more a superman type." With that Shepard simply smiled as they walked away from the shop.

Camisado: Panic! At the disco

"_You're a regular decorated emergency"_

Ashley watched with contorted features as Shepard lay upon the hospital bed in a very stressful sleep, he must have been having one hell of a nightmare. This was her fault, she had to be curious about the beacon, and he was the one who potentially saved her life.

She looked at the man lying before him the scar that fell over his left eyebrow suggested this was definitely not the first time he'd been in the infirmary.

"Don't worry so much dear, he's been here many times mainly for trying to save others and forgetting about himself," Dr Chakwas confirmed Ashley's suspicions, Ash just nodded and continued to stare at the hero decorated with scars.

Never Take Us Alive: Madina Lake

"_And everything I want in life seems impossible"_

All Commander Craig Shepard ever wanted in life was to be a simple personnel with the Alliance Navy he never expected any of this; himself being the first human spectre, his first mission to be stopping a rogue spectre which could have an impact on all civilizations of the galaxy.

But if he was completely honest with himself he didn't mind this, it was the people he was with, one person in particular; Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. He found himself falling for her like a schoolboy with a crush, the harmless flirting on the battlefield and on the Normandy. This is what he hated, that it would never be allowed to go any further than that due to the Alliance regulations regarding fraternization, so the one thing he wanted now seemed impossible.

Hero: Nickelback

"_And they say that a hero can save us"_

He was the hero that was meant to save them, now he was defeated and broken first losing Kaidan on Virmire and then the betrayal from Udina and the rest of the council. Ash looked at their "Hero" he was her hero; even if he was nobody else's at the moment.

He had saved the colonists on Feros, he had saved the Rachni from extinction, hell he had even taken time out of his schedule to help with the most mundane tasks, whether it was signing autographs or stopping people from doing drugs.

Although the one thing she could never forget was the multiple times he had rescued her, the main time being on Eden Prime but also many more times to mention. In that moment Ashley made a promise to save him.

Guilty Pleasure: Cobra Starship

"_I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you"_

Shepard was spending his time as he normally did, talking and flirting with Ash down in the garage ever since they had defeated Sovereign their love continued albeit secretly, the crew and Anderson were the only people to know.

"You know Ash, you really don't need to spend all your time down here," Shepard said as he came up behind her and rested his hands on his shoulders and began to massage them with the pad of his thumbs.

Ash arched towards his touch, "Yeah well it's sort of a guilty pleasure, I enjoy it" she turned round and smiled, Shepard loved her smile.

"Yeah well you wanna know my guilty pleasure?" he leaned toward her and whispered huskily into her ear, "You."

Ash couldn't help but laugh, "These lines Shepard where do you get them? Swear they're like in cheesy romance novels or something."Her laughing was cut off when Shepard planted his mouth on hers.

They broke apart, "See they work," Shepard simply stated, which left them both with grins on their faces.

I Don't Wanna Know: New Found Glory

"_I sat there and stared at you, you didn't seem to mind"_

The elevator on the Citadel was crawling down to the wards as Shepard, Ashley and Garrus stood there very bored, these elevator rides were easily a minute long.

Shepard turned around and stretched his muscles, causing them to flex. Ashley couldn't help but stare at the man as he did this, he was definitely an attractive man, and Shepard had that chiselled look to him; like the models had. His muscles were big but not overly big, his whole body was perfectly proportionate.

The Commander then caught Ashley's wondering eyes and smiled at her raising his eyebrows sort of suggestively if she hadn't known better, Ashley found herself go bright red. Shepard's smile widened at this, "You only have to ask," was all he said then turned around.

All The Pretty Faces: The Killers

"_I spent two long years in a strange strange land"_

"Ash I was clinically dead for two years, please don't do this to me," Shepard found himself pleading to her, it wasn't working and he couldn't blame her, he forgot what it must be like two years for her, just over a month for him.

Ashley felt herself bite back at this, before thinking of what she was saying it had been said the words just tumbled out of her mouth, "Shepard just think what you did to me, I almost..." Ash broke off as the memory was too painful, she winced.

At that point Shepard wanted nothing more that to wrap his arms round her telling everything would be alright. Before he realised he was doing exactly that, his arms holding her protectively stopping the force of the universe come crashing down on her. The two years in that strange land, would always be lost to him.

Wait For Me: Theory of A Deadman

"_I'm counting the days till I'm finally done I'm counting them down one by one"_

Shepard sat and stared at the picture of Ashley Williams on his desk, and the good memories came back, chasing down Saren that entire chapter of his life was a good one as she was in it. Then the bad memories came back, the most recent being Horizon where she pushed him away for joining Cerberus, which he really couldn't blame her for.

Now he was on this "Suicide Mission" but he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with her putting things right. Counting the days down in his head reassured him he was going to make it out alive, the force driving him being his love for Ashley Williams and nothing could be stronger than that.

* * *

**Okay I'm gonna call it a day, I know there's supposed to be 10, but I lost the drive but shhhhh who's counting?**

**Na Na Na: Was actually quite a fun one to do had no idea where the idea came from**

**Camisado: Alright, could have concentrated on so many areas of that song but didn't want it to be too depressing**

**Never Take Us Alive: Meh**

**Hero: Could have been better but just couldn't think of anything**

**Guilty Pleasure: Easy really happy when it came up, easy song to do**

**I Don't Wanna Know: I really like that song, spent too much time listening to the song I think...**

**All The Pretty Faces: Has really nothing to do with the song, kind of got lost on that one**

**Wait for me: Really sweet song, the fic could've been better though. If any one likes rock and is a bit of a hopeless romantic, really recommend that song.**

**VOILA, reviews would be appreciated Thanks!**


End file.
